The GREATEST STORY EVER, by me
by BestStoriesInc
Summary: Spy wants revenge after the events of the best story ever. Its up to him and some old friends to get it. Sequel to the BEST STORY EVER.
1. Chapter 1

THE GREATEST STORY

EVER

by me.

Are you ready, for the greatest, most action packed, filled with romance, and of course, your favorite, VIOLENCE filled story ever?. This story will blow your mind. And your heart. Have a doctor nearby.

Sequel to the Best Story Ever.

by.

me.

AN: This is a troll fic, now quit your whining.

After the events of the best story ever, our heroes are living in their mansion after the money they stole from spy after they killed him after the spy attacked sniper. They now reside in the dining den, where they are in a hot tub.

"LOL PLEB SPY xDDDDD" said Sniper.

"waz nut pleb h3 wuz goot beut ei wez barter." said Heavy.

"mumble mumble, mumble mumble mumble radda radda radda" said Pyro.

"Aiz wundr heow duz iz the meddik doinn? with his pain machin for spar." said Engineer

back at medic labs co. inc. copyrighted 2152

"German words you stupid spar lululullululululululu" said Medddik

"you suck snort snort" said spy

translation from french to english: you suck.

"german words german words im gonna flip this switch and the pain will go upper." said medic menacingianylyly.

"noooooooooo...snort" said spy

translation from french to english: noooooo

zap boom crackle pop rice krispies

then lightning filled the air above medic and the spar and then it explodedededed

"german words uh oh that wesnt sarpasd two hapennn." said medic soupriced.

"hahahahahhahagagaghgagahahahggagagahaha snort i am free snort" said spy

translation : hahahahagahagajgaagaha i am free

"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouooooooooo" said maedic.

kaboom bam boozled bam goes the gun

"ow im ded" says maedic

"hahahahahehrhahehahrhahdhsnortehahdhahehdhahehdhaehdhahahdhahdhahehhahd" said spy

translation: hahahahdhahdhhahahdhahdhahdhahshahahd

"im gonna talk english so the author has less trouble lul rekted to deathed" said spy

Spy runescapes down the hall of medic labs co inc copyright 1111 and then faces the guards which are robots but secretely they are actually dead people in costumes with brain chips to make them mov3 lol. the spy is like: "uh oh this cant be good oh wait" boom bam punch slap kick

Robot but dead person 1: hahahahehahehahehhahah u died.

robot 2: lul nuub get rektttlled

then, out of nowhere:

"u havin a gigl thar m8" says ... GASP! THE SPY!

robot 3: wait what

"ill bash yer fookin hed in m8, oi sware un m3 mum." says spy. He used the deceased doorbell!

robot 4: lul no il punch u gain.

"like thats ever going to happen." says a mysterious voice.

It's... SHREK!

Robot 1: we will destroy you m8tey.

"Oh really?... you and what army?" says Shrek.

Robot 1 looks behind him. All of his robo friends have turned into inside out cats.

"This is the part where you run away." Shrek whispers.

LATER:

"thanks m8tey" says spy.

"any time crocodile" says Shrek.

Shrek eats some cheesecake, drinks some coke, and shoves a bag of doritos up his nose and then flies away on his Giant Oversized Big Scary and Pink Rocket Ship.

"hahahehahehaheh time to revenge on the guys who killed me" saiys spy

To be Continued in further chapters.

Let me know who should make an appearence next, from yourself to Demomans third eye from the illuminati.


	2. Chapter 2

The Greatest Story Ever

chapter 2

PREVIOUSLY ON THE GREATEST STORY EVER BY ME

"German words that wasnt supposed to happen"

Medics pain machine for spy has broken and spy is free. The Medic is dead, and Shrek helped defeat the Robot Guards.

"Taim to revng de guyz whoo kild m3"

Spy leaves the base in search of red's humble mansion home. But what he doesn't know lies ahead. Spy finds a homeless man on the street. Being the Mentlegen he is, Spy gives him some money to buy a nicer hat. Spy saw that this homeless man is vunerable. A secret message was written on the money.

"hey skrub luook at the pyramiid ting on da dolla. Illuminarty is out there. prepoor urself. m8."

The Homeless Man made sure he was safe, for he was a target of the illuminarty. But the new target is spy! Because you know he alerted someone of illuminarty. Word spread quickly from Illimunarty undercover spies, not to be confused with spy, and soon the leader of the illuminarty, Demo's third eye, was gathering troops for the assassination.

"HEY MASTR HOWE ABUT THIS WE SEL HIM BURGAR AND DEN HE EET AND IS ARE ACTUALLY POISEN!" said the illuminarty soldier.

"LIKE, TOTALLY NO! 2 OBVI. WE NEED 2 JUST LIKE POP HIM WITH MY BROTHERS AIRSOFT PISTOL. NOW IF YOU EXCUUUUSEEEE ME, I'M GOING TO STEAL MY BROTHERS XBOX CONTROLLER AND GET SOME 3D IMAX GLASSES AND PRETEND IM A GAMER GIRL #SELFIE" said the Demo's third feminine eye.

"k" said illuminarty soldier.

Spy continues to casually walk down the street. Nobody expects a thing. He is obviously french so no one understands his language. He is speaking to an old pal that will help him travel.

"Snort Snort how it going old pal." said Spy

"Wow." said ?

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: was about to use doge as next character but that joke died before i wrote this chapter. so the wow means nothing. also aim guna b33 riten liak diz agen, unles u wunt m3 nut 2

Previously on Breaking Ba i mean the GREATEST STORY EVER

Spy finds a homeless man on the street. Being the mentlegen he is, Spy gives him some money. A secret message was on the dollar.

"hey skrub luook at the pyramiid ting on da dolla. Illuminarty is out there. prepoor yourself. m8."

Spy is target of Illuminarty.

NOW. THE 3RD CHAPTER OF _**THE GREATEST STORY EVER. **_(bie m3)

"SNORT SNORT howz eet goin oldd pall?!" said Spy

"Wow." said PAC MAN

spy sed, "hory shet dah manshun is faarr. can u git m3 dere?!"

"AAAAHHHMMM HOULD ONN I JUST NEED TUU CALL DA PAC CAB DADADADA PAC CAB HAHAHEHAHEHAHEHAHE" said PAC MAEN

HONK F*KIN HOONK THE PAC CAB DRIVES IN

"aaaah why iz eet bouncin up an doawn leik daatt?" said Spy.

"IM FUGGIN PIMP HAHAHEHA" said PAC MAN.

KACHOOCH BROOM BROOM DA PAC CAB FLIES OFF WIT DA SPY AND AND DA PAC MAN

"HOERY SHET, WHADATAFUK IS DIS." said Spy

"MY FAVORITE ANIMAL IS BEER." said pac man

spai is leik "k" and slowllie butt shurely muuves to back of flying cab pac man car. h3 aktz az luukout 4 de unnown.

"ANYTIN INTERESTING BACK D- BEER -ERE." said pak man

"nou nut relly" said spy

butt jusst den, spy sees...

plaey da x filez teme

GIANT FADED ILLUMINATI SYMBOL. IT APPEARS FOR A SECOND AND THEN FADES AWAY

"HORY SHET. WHADDADAFOO."

den unkle sam cums out an seys, "hahehahrhehaheha i was illuminati hole tieme!"

den his hat turnz intu a gigentic misaile. it shoootz da cab. cab is fier.

"HOLY F*CKING SH*IT WHAT THE F*CK N***** C*** B*TCH" says paek mann.

da paek mann steerz cab intu neerby desert. it cruzhaes intu pyramidd.

BAK AT TEH ILLUMINARTY BAZE.

"leedr, sammy culdntt taek douwn da spie." said Illuminarty soldja.

da mazcoolin paert of deemonans third eye of illuminarty takes ogre

"dunt caer w3 c4n mobolize our sw4g fources." saez maskoolin illuminarty eye

"dey crusshd a pie ramid" says solda.

"shet, multeeplie da sw4g fources. w3 gonna taek em down with da moust powurfull wepon w3 haev."

"whot eez it" saez soldaja.

"huld onn. puut deez songlazzes on u. and deez nike shooz. dey willl protekkt u frum sheer powernesz of wepon."

da illuminarty eye pulls out his airhorn. he triggers it and a seekret door opens.

a bunch of smoek (dat almoss maed da soldja hie) wuz in da seekret vault. smoek cleered.

a gigentic nukleer bomb dat had da marigugana simboll on eet wuz reeveeled.

illuminarty eye sez, "now u undrstandd. dey wil lern to joyn uz, and SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY"

2 b3 continu


	4. Chapter 4

AN: soray 4 lak uff storee. i bin tinkin reel hard bout neiw story chatper

**CHAPTER 4 **

"WHAT DO NAO?!" seys Spy

"DON WORY I WIL KALL DA KAB KOMPANY" says paecman

beep bop boop goes da phoune

"waet dat wuz onlee 3 numbahs" seys Spy

"yeh i kald da kab kompany - 911, yeh i alwaeys kall dem butt when dey kum dey maek mii pley pretend. i pretund 2 bee a badd guy n dey driev me somwhare. dey taek mee to dis plaec whare dare is frii foud butt 4 sum reeson dey don lett u out for a while"

"HORY SHET DOOD IS POLEIC NUMBR WE GUN GIT AREESTAD 4 KRASHIN IN 2 PIERAMID" says Spy

"o" seys pakman

spy n paekman go in too dessert of pieramid

dey axeiduntalie stumbil akros a dessert touwn

"o hiy dey ken help" saeys paec man

paek man n spy tink dey r saef insiid vilage butt da vilagrs r aktully illuminati!

5 DAYS L8R

spai and paekman hav spennt ae lot off teim at da iluminati vilage. finaly deh residants receev ordars frum da alll sein eye

"sw4g y0l0 dis is iluminatee soldja #45 cum in vilag #2" saed an iluminatee soldja ovr raedoi.

"sw4g y0l0 yis thiss is vilag 2 whut r ur ordars" saed mayur

"we r huntin doawn da 2 peeps dat kame to ur vilag. wee r guna nook em wit w33d bout wee neid dem ded or aleiv out of da vilag" said da solja

"ass u wishe comandr" saed mayur (bout he wes nut onlee mayur! he was aktually ? [wil be reeveeled l8r])

dat neit da reseedints arived at da guist hous! dey chaesd paek man and SPY out of vilag. but dis wos nut guna goo douwn wit out fite!

spy and paek man ran way but den dey turnn arund an staurt 2 fite!

"BICH AM GINA FUK N REK U LILS SH- " paekman pasd out frum beer

spy was alon in fight! bout nut so aloon!

"beep bop bip bich kum hilp me fite" seyd spai to phon man! but who wus phon?

jus den, dah clouds partid in da sky

a brilient lite caem from sky

it is nut ur phony god's blesin

it is "ATHEIST DUDE 226! COMIN AT U WIT A DOTA 2 COMENTARY!"

Ateist dud slashed douwn wit his mity katana. he misd mayur butt reveeled his identitty.

mayur wus...

FIND OUT NEXT TIME HAH GOT YOU THERE BITCH

AN: atheist dude 226 was not meant to offend religious people


	5. Chapter 5

**The Greatest Story Ever**

**Part 5**

ateist dude slashd douwn wit his mity katana. mayors identiti was reevld!1! mayor is...

"gaben" said gaben

"hory shet" said spay

"gaben my lord n savio" said ateist dud

"no pls don" said spay

"hush minion, you will be rewarded for not fighting your master" said gaben

ateist dude was then showrd wit 20$ steem cards and 40% off bad rats

ateist dude is nouw convirtd.

"lookse lik dis kalls 4 ixtreeme mesures." said spi

spy den diald anuthr numbah: 1-800-booty

u mey tink dis is a smex lin- but no

it is aktualy...

jus den, a gient piratye ship kaem douwn from teh skiey.

a band of pirate ninjauhs kaem from ship!

"dedededede PIRATER SOUNG! ! ! !" said poirat ninjuh leedr!

"rek der shit" sed spai.

a barrage of kanons hit teh vilag!

den all dah pirate noinjors destrouyd da iluminati vilagrs!

gaben n ateist dood wer left.

"ey botch u betryaed me- n u fat man u burnt me walet." said spy

"uh, n-" gaben was kut of.

literelly.

his hed wus gon. frum piratye ninjors.

ateist dood sed den: "ah sheit i got no lourd nao k by"

ateist dood fluew up into da air, dropin his fedora

spy pikd up fedora n puet it on

he gaind power!111

den da pasd out paek man woke up.

"AAAAAAH wha i mis" said paek man

"jarate" said spy

"oh dat help" said paek man

dey wur karied of on dah poirate shoip. dey get evun closr to dah super red team manshun.

end of chap 5

soru foru shortu chapteru. losing ideas and motivation leave some ideas in the review you bitch ass niggas


	6. Chapter 6

Chapta 6 of greatest story ever, by me

ILUMINATI BAS, 2 HOUR AFTIR SUPAH FIGHT WIT DA ILUMINATI VILAG.

"soir, da illuminait vilag is dedded. Gaben is ded, n spy haz fedora. he gots powas frum it." sed an iluminati soldja.

"well, dates okay… we stils hev w33d nook" said illuminate eye

"do u wan me launch it? or l8r" said illuminate soldja

"nut now…. a bit l8r….." said eye viry mistirilsly.

DESERT RITE NAO

"tank 4 savin us pirate ninjors." sed spy

"YEH I MEEN IT WAS LEIK NOU PROBLIM. DO U NIED RIDE?!" said poirate ninjaors captin.

"AAUAUGHGH YEH RIDE IS NIKE." said pac man.

Da pirate ship stouts to fly truough da air. spy seize to pac man….:

"we kepi getting in close calz. i tink da iluminateer are targeting us."

"YASH PROBABILY YEH OKEI HOW CLOUS R WE TO MANSHUN?!" said pac mna

"veri clou i tink!" sed spy

RED TEEM MANSHUN

"hey y'all TEXAS BACON HORSES i just watched the BULL BEER GUITAR news and it turns out FARM WHEAT CATTLE that the illuminati is targeting someone right now" seed engineer.

"HRHAHAHAHA iluminati IS NOUT REEL! hahahahahahhahahahaghahhahah" sed Snoipah.

"well actually GUNS LIBERTY AMERICA they are and i think the person they are targeting is coming this way."

"HMHK,PHMHPHMHPMHPMHPMHPMHPM,HPHMHPHMHOPHMHIAEKLWHYDGSZJKEH" sed pyro

"wees probibly nout in dangir…." sed heavy

"oki so we r 5 mails from da distinatioun!~!~!~~!" seed captin of da football tea I MEAN captain pirate ninja

"Git ridy to kik som as…." sed spy

"But WHAT IF DA MANSHUN IS GUARDED!?" said pac man

"i got a FOUEW mour frends to kal…" sed spy….. …

…

End of chap 6…

or is it?!

no it is


End file.
